Possession: Kisses to My Sweetheart
by ideal fairytale
Summary: For fuwacchi. Spin-off. Masami is not pleased when Hibari returns after a three month absence and he responds with a weekend-long vacation.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Dedicated to **fuwacchi**. Happy belated birthday, girl! (: Hope you like it. If you don't, then... I'll come up with something else!

A snapshot of Hibari and Masami's lives after my story, Possession. (: This is rated M for a reason, so don't read if you don't like.

**This will contain spoilers of current and **future chapters of Possession. You have been warned.****

* * *

><p><strong>Kisses to My Sweetheart<br>Chapter One  
><strong>

Hibari hadn't gone to her graduation.

Masami kicked a stray pebble away, annoyed. She'd gotten away from her school friends and their rejoicing that high school was finally done. Even from the back of the school, she could still hear the excited chatter at the front. Masami tugged halfheartedly at the graduation pin on her uniform. There had been an official graduation ceremony with all the bells, whistles and black gowns yesterday night. Today had been more of an assembly in front of the underclassmen. Nothing special like yesterday. Masami scowled and kicked the pebble again.

Hibari hadn't been to either.

She should have expected something like this. She _really_ should have expected him not to come, but she was hoping beyond hoping-

Masami shook her head wearily, disappointment welling up inside her. She knew Tsuna and his guardians had had to all go together to Italy to sort out the details of the inheritance ceremony happening a year from now, but it should have been done by yesterday! Hibari could have made it for today, at least.

_I mean... even Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera came today..._ They had looked a bit drowsy in their seats at the assembly, but she knew that was because of jet lag.

Aggravated, Masami dropped her bag and cupped her hands to her mouth. She was just going to shout all her frustration away, right! Then she would be done with it and would certainly not hold it against him.

Yeah, right.

"You are such a stupid, inconsiderate jerk face!" she screamed to the empty grounds. The '_jerk face_' echoed through the back before eventually fading away. Her shoulders went up in an erratic fashion as she lowered her hands.

That felt good.

Masami perked up a little. She was feeling much less frustrated now thanks to that. Or maybe she was lying to herself.

To-ma-to, to-mah-ta.

Masami straightened. She was going to go back now since everything was perfectly all right n-

Her mouth opened in a shriek when she felt hands wrap around to cover her eyes.

The first reaction from her mafia instincts: _Attack!_

* * *

><p>A year.<p>

He had a little more than a year before Sawada Tsunayoshi's 18th birthday, a year before there was that inheritance ceremony and a year before he had to officially secure the Foundation's position as a respected organization in the mafia world.

Hibari took off the motorcycle helmet before securing his prized bike in front of Namimori High. He started for the entrance of the school, uncaring of the looks he got from curious students that were making their way out of the school. He knew they were graduates. That was exactly why he chose today to come back to Namimori.

He found her at the back if the school and was within hearing range when she threw her bag away and insulted someone at the top of her lungs. Hibari's jaw tightened as he watched her satisfied smile. He had a feeling he knew who the insolent girl was insulting. Hibari drifted silently to the heaving girl. He would forgive her, he guessed. But only this once.

Hibari was behind her when he covered her eyes. When she spun around to hit him, he neatly dodged the attack by tripping her.

"Ack!" Masami cried out and fell in a graceless heap. Hibari noticed that her legs, which were spread open. He glanced down to see her wearing pink and white striped panties.

Hm.

Masami was struggling to stand up. She hadn't opened her eyes yet to see who was it that tripped her. "Whoever you think you are, you better be ready to-" Her eyes widened at the sight of Hibari standing above her.

"Ky-Ky-" She couldn't manage to say his name.

It was around that time that Hibari decided that though it was oddly amusing to see her looking up at him and stuttering, he was also getting impatient. He graciously helped her up and pushed her against the wall near them. Masami, too shocked to move, didn't respond to the harsh kiss he planted on her lips. One hand found her hip that roughly slipped under her shirt while the other went behind her head, securing her in case she moved. His tongue delved into her mouth. He was pleased to find that he could still taste the unique sweetness that was her. It had been months since they had seen each other, let alone them partaking in more... pleasurable activities. He had felt a longing for it. His hand grazed the underside of her bra-covered breasts as he bit the full bottom lip.

Her eyes snapped open.

Masami winced as she felt Hibari tug on her hair hard. She practically snarled as she was brought of her stupor. She pushed him back and away from her, ignoring the mirrored scowl on his face. She could feel her lip bleeding, the jerk.

"Listen, you idiot," she whispered viciously because talking normally was _much _too strenuous right now. "I'm telling you that you should stop pulling on my hair. This is exactly the reason why I plan to cut it, so knock it off."

Hibari's silent answer was simply to wipe away the drop of ruby red at the corner of her mouth and a quiet murmur of, "I haven't seen you in three months."

"..." Masami's demeanour reluctantly softened. Ugh. Why did he have to go and say something like that? The anger left her like air out of a balloon.

"Yeah, yeah..." she finally muttered.

She walked over to her bag perched a little ways from them meanwhile fixing her crumpled shirt and wrinkled skirt. Her prim and proper attire for this morning's graduation wasn't necessarily needed anymore, but she refused to go out to the front where there were people watching like _this_. She picked up the messenger bag with one hand while running her other hand through her hair to put it in some semblance of what it had looked like, oh, just 30 seconds ago.

_...And what a 30 seconds it was... _she thought as she stepped back from Hibari. He was eying her. She inwardly cringed. Like a wolf in the presence of a deer. Why had she just let him do that when they were at school? Shudders went up her spine. Longing, perhaps? Masami pursed her lips fretfully.

The contact had been electrifying.

"You're the one that left," Masami reminded as she half-turned to him. He had done it on such short notice too. She only found out an hour before he had to take that stupid helicopter of his to a city airport. She began to walk away, her face darkening as she recalled something else.

He hadn't called her even once.

"You didn't call me," she added, still marching away from him. Don't get her wrong. It wasn't as if she was the type of person to just twiddle her thumbs by the phone waiting for someone to call her. She'd even gone to ask Tsuna if he knew where Hibari was and what he was doing, but to no avail. She had even gotten a hold of Dino, but the Bucking Horse had told her that he hadn't seen Hibari for a while, but that he_ had_ visited for a while before going away again.

Masami couldn't help it when she stopped at the gates to glance behind her. Hibari was halfway down the courtyard. He was gazing at the cherry blossoms and she took the time to study him. He looked as immaculate as always, even after their... activities together. She would add "unpleasant", but saying that she didn't like being kissed by the moron who hadn't bothered calling her in three months was kind of like saying that she hated eating a good hamburger just because it had the chance of giving her a heart attack.

She subconsciously smoothed the wrinkles on her skirt and squinted pointedly at Hibari. There was something definitely off of his attire. He wasn't dressed formally in the suit he normally donned. Instead, he was wearing a black silk dress shirt and fitted dark jeans.

In other words, casual stuff.

And in more words, stuff he never wore. Ever.

(And if she were to go even further than that, Masami may have admitted to herself that he looked good in casual wear. On the other hand, that was going way too far, so it would be best to ignore that.)

Hibari turned to stare at her unabashedly once he noticed her looking at him. His piercing dark grey eyes felt like they were staring right to her soul. The staring contest would have lasted longer if she didn't remember that she was mad at him and that she should be wasting her time wondering why she was with this guy again rather than staring into beautiful, grey eyes that had the most unique _and obscure shade of blue that I have ever-_

Masami pivoted on her heel decisively. Her thoughts wouldn't wander anymore. She was going to stay mad, furious, angry and completely pissed...

...That is until she saw the motorcycle parked right outside the gates. Her anger melted to shock and disbelief. She recognized the model. If the expensive type wasn't enough to clue her in, kanji for 'Namimori' on a small space at the bike's rear was more than enough to make her realize that it was Hibari's bike. He normally used a car, right?

Before Masami could contemplate even further why Hibari had brought his bike was the precise moment he chose to rudely distract her by striding past her and making her smell the familiarity of his own unique scent and the smell of pine. The students surrounding the bike parted and rushed away after the heat of his glare.

They were left completely alone. The speed at which the other students had left reminded her that Hibari was a scary individual to most people.

It was a good thing she wasn't most people then.

Masami's arms crossed over her chest as Hibari adjusted the goggles over his eyes, not even looking at her once. She saw the helmet on the bike and knew it was meant for her. Masami frowned. He just expected her to jump on the bike...

Masami uncrossed her arms, the hand holding the handles of her bag tightening. "I'll be going now," she told him, certainly _not_ reveling in how he had stopped adjusting the goggles all of a sudden. She turned on her heel, fully prepared to walk home. Maybe that would teach him that he couldn't expect her to jump on his bike after pissing her off like that.

Masami barely made it six feet before he intercepted.

"Get on," Hibari's voice said. She turned back to scowl at his command.

"Why should I?" Masami snapped. She hadn't seen him or talked to him in months and all of a sudden he was expecting her to just follow him like some dog even though he hadn't tried to call her and even though-

"...I missed you," Masami admitted quietly.

"..." Hibari watched her carefully. She seemed more sad than mad now. Masami hugged herself. It felt better than just standing there with her hands by her sides. She was waiting for his reply.

"...I was setting up the Foundation," he explained in a clipped tone and it was more than enough to make her feel worse than she already felt.

.He didn't seem to care at all.

Masami shook her head.

"I know. I know it's because of that organization that I couldn't help with because of school and I know that you're busy and I know that you're rushing to get it on its feet before Tsunayoshi-kun is named the head of the Vongola, but-" She smiled sadly.

"...That doesn't mean I have to like it."

Masami's eyes widened.

What... had she just said? Why did she just say that? It wasn't the time to be acting like this. Maybe after everything was settled in, but not now. Too selfish. Way too selfish. Masami backed away nervously. She'd somehow drifted to barely two feet from the bike. She gestured frantically with her hands.

"W-we can talk about this later, like in another few months." Masami started laughing. It sounded hollow to her ears. "I-I'm sure you're just here to get something, right? I would ask if you needed help with organizing, but-"

Hibari held out a hand.

Masami blinked at it dumbly.

"Wha-"

"I came here to get you."

"Me? Why..."

Hibari seemed irritated now.

Masami bit her lip. She couldn't go with him back to the organization right now. She still had to come back to school for her report card and if she wasn't mistaken, there was an after party with the other graduates this weekend and why did all of these sound like excuses to even _her_ ears...

"Masami."

She stared and then his hand and then-

She took it.

She better not regret going with him was all that went through her mind as his larger hand held hers.

* * *

><p>AN: This story will be kind of plot-less and will be short. I'm guessing five chapters, max. I may change the summary too since it doesn't really have much to do with the story.

Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to Senna-X3, Kimyona-chan and Carbonara for reviewing. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Kisses to My Sweetheart<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

It was when they passed by the house that she began to panic.

"Hey..." Masami began hesitantly. She didn't really know what to say. The shock of passing the house and going down the road OUT of Namimori was still there. Masami frowned. They were speeding down the empty road through the Namimori forest. A slight twitch of his head told her he heard her.

"...So you really _ar e_taking me to help you with the Foundation stuff?" her voice went up a notch in volume to compensate for the loud wind rushing through both their ears. It was a complete shocker... Hibari... Asking her for help.

Is_ the world ending? _Hibari was just too proud to ask anyone for help. He actually commanded people to do stuff for him and they both knew that doing that would never go well with her.

"...No."

There was a pregnant silence between them then, save the howl of wind going past her ears. It was loud. Masami was sure it would have been louder if not for how she was wearing Hibari's helmet. It was oddly comforting having his helmet on her head. It smelled a bit like his favourite tea and him. Her arms tightened imperceptibly, her helmet-covered head awkwardly digging into Hibari's back.

He didn't seem to mind.

Masami did her best not to fidget with the helmet. It was obviously too big for her head so she had compensated by tightening the chin strap. The result was some wiggling room, but nothing too bad.

The green of the trees flickered out of her vision. They were now on the open road. Masami found her voice again. "Then where exactly are we going..."

Hibari didn't answer her.

Masami frowned. Him not answering was making her more worried about where they were going. It was so nerve-wracking, so annoying, so _Hibari. _

Feeling a little vindictive, Masami squeezed her arms around his ribs tightly. She felt him stiffen slightly. She was close enough that she could see the small upturning of his mouth. She felt a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. She saw the tightening of his grip of the handle bars. She paled.

"Don't you dare-AHH!"

The engine revved loudly, overlapping her loud shriek.

* * *

><p>A ryokan.<p>

They had ended up going to a ryokan.

Masami gaped, awed at the sheer largeness of the interior. She could tell the establishment had been here for a long time. The ceiling was high up, giving the illusion that the place was bigger than it really was, which was _already _huge. There was a grand staircase leading up to the second and only floor (apart from the ground floor).On the wall to the right of the entrance was a large painting. It consisted of a stone pathway leading up to a large shrine, much like Namimori's very own shrine. The stone pathway was lined with opaque white paper lanterns that stretched all the way to the shrine itself. Masami cocked her head. Was it something special? A festival, maybe?

"Miss, if you would please follow me."

Masami swerved around and smiled back at the middle-aged woman in a yukata. She was one of the employees at this ryokan, right? A flicker of movement in her peripheral made her turn her head. Hibari was following after a nervous-looking man with glasses and a balding head. The man had attempted to hide the shiny parts of his scalp by combing the remnants of his hair down like a wheat field. Masami noted that the woman before her was wearing a subdued blue and the man was wearing traditional wear of the same colour, but a different cut.

"Miss...?" the woman repeated.

Masami was broken out of her stupor. She offered an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," was all she could come up with before trailing after the polite woman. They walked in silence for a while and Masami took the opportunity to study the red carpet beneath her moving feet and the various shouji doors they were passing as they moved further into the floor.

All in all, the inn was traditional and charming in its own rustic way. Exactly what Hibari liked.

"Are you and Hibari-san together?" the woman asked and Masami almost choked on her own spit at the sudden question.

"W-what?" she managed out stupidly. She had heard, but maybe there was a chance her hearing was failing her.

"Oh, well, you may not have noticed when you were looking at that painting, but he was constantly glancing at you every now and again while he was talking to my husband." The woman let out a small laugh. "I never imagined he would have a girlfriend..." Masami cocked an eyebrow. It seemed even out here, Hibari was famous. Or infamous.

...She wouldn't be surprised if it was infamous.

"He isn't-I mean, he kind of is. No, wait. He is, he is, but I think we're fighting right now since we haven't seen each other for a few months and he didn't try to call me at all even though I tried and then all of a sudden, he whisked me out of our town while I was still in school -hence why I'm in my uniform- and dragged me all the way here for a... a..." What were they doing here anyway? Her frazzled mind couldn't come up with a reason.

"...a vacation?" the woman finished lightly as she waved to her balding husband, who was scurrying past them. She continued on, oblivious to Masami's gaping mouth. "Young people can be so romantic sometimes."

A vacation? Romantic? She didn't know what to say to both. Hibari going out of his way to take her all the way here for a vacation, like what normal people did? The guy had considered sleeping on the school roof a nice"vacation" from biting people to death without the hassle if interacting with people.

And romantic? Masami blushed. Was that really a good word to put anywhere near Hibari's name? He wouldn't do all of this for her.

Would he?

"We're here," the woman announced. "The best room in this humble inn." She turned to wink at her patron. "Hibari-san ordered that we keep all the nearby rooms vacant. Perhaps because you would be making a lot of noise?"

Masami waved off the comment easily. "He just doesn't like people 'crowding' is all." She stepped in front of the shouji doors and nodded gratefully at the lady. "Thanks for leading me here."

"It's my job to help the customer." She turned to go, but my before bowing. "Hope you enjoy your stay, Miss," were her parting words before she left.

* * *

><p>Hibari was looking through drawers, beds and wherever else someone could hide surveillance or traps in when she walked in. His sense of caution made sense. After all, being part of the mafia tended to make people paranoid, and with Hibari, a little more so than before. Masami watched him for a moment. He was now searching the bed. She blinked. Weird. Something about a bed being in such an old inn was alien to her mindset. Why did Hibari want a bed in their room anyway? She knew he wasn't above sleeping on a futon. Masami flinched as he watched him cast a glance at her after checking under the pillows.<p>

He seemed to be able to tell what she was thinking about in her expression. His splayed hands on a pillow pushed down on it more meaningfully. He smirked wickedly up at her, eyes smouldering with not-so-hidden intentions.

"..." Masami slowly shut her mouth, lest it unhinged from the amount of gaping she was doing at the moment.

"I-I'm going to go check the bathroom for anything," she stuttered out before swiftly making her way to the bathroom and pushing the door to a close.

Masami's hands gripped the sides of the sink. She could swear she heard a creak from the amount of strain she was doing to the porcelain. She put a hand to her forehead, brushing some errant strands away from her face. She looked up at the mirror and grimaced at her appearance. Her light hair was matted from her head being under the helmet for hours and sweating, her face was a ghastly shade of white, the exception being only her red, blushing cheeks and the skin under her eyes was mottled purple, making her resemble a panda. Her uniform wasn't doing too well either. It was horribly wrinkled. Masami groaned.

She looked like she had gone to hell and back. The niggling in the back of her head about what exactly was going to happen on their vacation was on her mind. She shook her head frantically. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts.

She needed to get some clothes. Hopefully, the ryokan had a robe she could borrow.

Masami swung open the door. She needed to go see that kind woman and ask her if-

_Have this on before I come back_, read the note she found on top of the clothes on the bed. If she wasn't too busy staring at the clothes, she would have noticed the authoritative, bossy tone the note's words had.

And the damn, authoritative bossy thing was a _note._

It was a simple, light, navy jacket with a white lining. Nothing over the top.

That just begged the question of why Hibari wanted her to wear this. She didn't know much about ryokans since she'd never been to one before. Yeah, she did know that they usually had baths with hot springs, but not really any particulars.

Masami's fist tightened around the fabric in her hand before relaxing. She'd just have to take a bath. If Hibari wasn't here before she was done, she would look for him. Simple as that.

* * *

><p>He'd gone to see the onsen of the place.<p>

Hibari's eyes closed as he leaned back on the couch lackadaisically. His damp hair was clinging to his high cheekbones and his face was slightly flushed from entering the hot room of the onsen. He'd gone to this inn a few times before, but had never paid attention to how the baths were, so he had gone to check.

Hibari's ears perked up as he heard the sound of the shower turning off. Five minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom. She was humming a slightly off-tune song. She wasn't paying mind to her surroundings, much to his displeasure. He took the chance to observe her.

He could see that she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath the robe and he knew that it was a bath robe and should be used for that purpose, but it still annoyed him. She hadn't tied the sash well, so he could see the valley between her small, perky breasts. A stray drop water travelled down her neck to trail between the valley, down her stomach to the certain place that the robe was _barely_covering. He blinked. The movement of her towelling her hair dry made the robe slip off, revealing a shoulder with a prominent scar. He frowned at the scar.

And that was when she noticed him.

"Whoa! Kyouya!" She began to hastily cover herself. "You're back!"

Hibari silently stood up and walked to her. She watched him unblinkingly, dazed eyes suddenly at alert. She backed up a bit, barely missing him trying to grab her arm.

"I thought we were going to sleep..." she muttered, eyes downcast. Hibari raised an eyebrow. It was almost 9... and she wanted to go to sleep... If he had gone out of his way just to sleep, then they might as well have stayed in Namimori.

His patience ran out when she tried shuffling past him to escape. Without another word, he snatched her wrist and proceeded to lead them out of the room.

It was when they were out of the room that she finally seemed to realize what they were doing. Her eyes lit up.

"Are we going to the baths?" Hibari nodded as they continued to walk. She cocked her head in contemplation. "Then you could have gone without me since I'm going to a different bath than you-"

"Unisex," he interrupted.

"What?" Masami tried to stop in her tracks, but he simply started dragging her.

"We're going to the unisex bath," Hibari clarified smoothly, amusement creeping into his voice at her expression as he turned to look at her.

"... Could you repeat that?"

* * *

><p>Ryokan: A traditional Japanese inn.<br>Onsen: Hot springs

* * *

><p>AN: I got the idea for this fic from a show where the characters were preparing for this road trip that never ended up happening. As for the ryokan/onsen idea, it came from an anime I'm following called Hana-saku Iroha! A ryokan and onsen just seem so traditional and Hibari to me.

Kimyona-chan: I realize there are more people that are waiting for an update for Possesion since, yes, this **is **a new story so I would expect not too many people would know about it. - -; I'm working on the next chapter of Possession, but there is no guarantee that I will update while working on this story. I would like to ask that you don't pressure me for updates, especially when I'm writing this for a friend of mine.

Carbonara: Oh, her name's Masami because this is a spin-off of another fic I'm writing at the moment. (:


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **My first official, posted lime. I-it's a learning process, so please pardon any crudeness or anything else. I tried reading a romance novel and some other fanfiction to get some inspiration.

**It didn't work too well.**

Oh god, I'm so nervous.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kisses to My Sweetheart<strong>  
><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

There were no towels or any kind of clothing allowed on the water.

Masami regretted not wearing underwear or a shirt when she was deciding what to wear earlier. The only clothing she brought with her was a towel. If she had brought more clothes, then maybe she could have stalled him for longer to maybe prepare her nerves.

Or escape.

Masami took the first opportunity of Hibari turning around to slip off her towel and dash into the water, nearly slipping on the wet floor. The water was a little above her hips when she was standing. She chose a comfortable place to sit down and the water level was instantly at her shoulders.

Rocks surrounded the large outdoor bath and there were bamboo shoots making up the boundaries to the other baths.

Masami could hear the sound of women laughing to her right. She ducked down almost shyly. They sure were relaxed.

She tried her best to relax. She really did, but it was hard with Hibari there. She had purposely picked a spot far away from the entry to the water, where he was. She bit her lip. He seemed very carefree right now. His eyes were shut as he rested against the boulders surrounding the open water. She could see his broad shoulders going up and down rhythmically. Her gaze drifted to the beads of water glimmering on what she could see of his well-defined torso-

Masami hastily turned away. She was getting side-tracked from relaxing.

...

"...Hey..."

"Hmm?" Masami opened her eyes lazily. She had nodded off. "What's-"

He was standing right in front of her.

"AH!" Her head jolted back. And hit her head on a rock.

"Oww..." she gasped out as she moved to rub her head.

"Don't surprise me like that..."

Hibari looked her dead in the eye.

"Are you enjoying it?"

...What kind of question was that?

"Umm..." Masami started. She wasn't having 'fun' right now, but she certainly was enjoying the experience. _I guess..._ She wouldn't admit that so readily to Hibari though, so she consciously downplayed it. "Just a little...-" Her eyes widened. "Where are your hands going!"

"..." He was examining the scars on her body, his fingers ghosting upon the old wounds each time his hands landed on them.

Masami flinched as his hand trailed across her stomach. He did this -tracing them- every once in a while, as if disbelieving they were still there. Most of them were surgical scars from her younger days, others were from fights.

_Ah... Seeing him so serious like this..._ Masami didn't say a word. He had an indifferent mask on, but she could detect the hidden anger within him. Not towards her though.

At least for now.

"Kyouya..." she said, because the silence was unnerving. He looked up and she gave him a reassuring grin.

"...thank you."

It wasn't just a thank you for the little vacation.

"Thank you...?"

Masami could feel her stomach flip-flopping at Hibari's seductive smirk. _Baaad..._

"...maybe you should repay me then..." He stepped forward and she stepped back instinctively. Her back hit the rock. She had forgotten about it.

"...E-ermm..." She had a feeling she knew what he wanted. Strange. He isn't normally like this. Masami blinked. _Wait a minute._ She managed to piece together a theory beneath her mind chanting to her to run the hell away.

Had being away from her make _him_ antsy?

She had... thought she had been the only one who had missed him...

"If we're going to start anything..." Masami held her hands up complacently. She had to be the voice of reason. "...shouldn't we do it back in the room? N-not that I'm implying that we're going to do something weird that we s-shouldn't be doing here, b-but just in case you're going to do something that requires us to be in a bedroom of some-"

His unyielding reply.

"No."

_Oh god..._

His hand intertwined with the long strands of hair as his sharp mouth ravaged her own mercilessly, his long, lean body pushing against her smaller, lush one fully. Her lips parted in a gasp as she felt his arousal against her core. He delved his tongue into the moist cavern and he revelled in her taste. His other hand trailed down to her breast, her puckered nipple held between his thumb and index as he teasingly pinched the nub.

He growled in approval when she moaned against his mouth.

He released his hold on her lips. "S-stop...!" She gulped in humid air furiously, her lungs struggling to get enough oxygen.

Hibari didn't respond and ignored dissent. His gaze drifted briefly to her heaving chest before he decisively pulled her wet hair back to allow access to her slender neck. He angled his head downwards, his soft lips planting light kisses against the moist skin.

"Kyouya..." Her voice was a whisper on the wind. She whimpered helplessly when he began suckling a sensitive area; the junction between her throat and shoulder. Her small fingers dug into his arm, no doubt leaving crescent-shaped marks that would bruise later.

What... She couldn't believe what was happening. One moment they had been in an onsen relaxing (or, for her, trying to relax) and the next, he had her pushed against the wall and was having his way with her, claiming payment. He was completely taking advantage of the situation.

_Dammit._ She couldn't move properly, her body frozen to his sinful touches. If she had been in the right state of mind, she would have stopped him, but—

"Ah-" She squeaked softly as she felt him squeeze her full breast. Her body was working on automatic, completely on instinct. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands fisting the spiky locks. His wandering hand trailed down her side, against the curve of her hip and ended its descent at her thigh. His hand squeezed the supple thigh at the same time his mouth drifted to latch onto a hardened nipple.

"Kyouya..." she whispered again, her voice hushed. She could feel him smirk in satisfaction against her soft flesh before he began to suckle the pink nub harshly. Pleasure overrode the pain as she let him continue, her hands pulling at his hair, clutching onto anything –anything at all- for the sake of just being closer to him, touching more of him. His pale hand squeezed the sensitive flesh hard, every so often eliciting soft gasps from her when he pinched her nipple between his fingers. With one last tugging pull, he released the reddened nub.

Masami barely heard him chuckle, too lost in the haze of pleasure.

His hand that was on her thigh had trailed down to down there. Her hands curled into his hair in anticipation...

...and then a long, slim finger entered her

The sensation was wonderful.

Masami's head dug into his shoulder as he pushed in slowly. She wrapped her hands around his neck. She was tight, having had none of this for the past few months. The water and the natural slick heat of her core allowed him to push in rather easily though as her walls convulsed around his slender appendage.

His thumb brushed against her clit and a shock of instant ecstasy wracked her petite body.

"Mmph..." She had bit into his shoulder to stifle any moaning. She was very aware of the sound of people's laughs in the baths beside them.

But she couldn't tell him to stop. Not now.

Definitely not now.

When he was all the way in, he began thrusting his finger in and out. But slowly. Too slowly. All she could do was hold on tightly as her body writhed against his shamelessly. She tried to push down on his finger, urging him to go faster. He stilled her movement with a hand on her hip.

And then stopped. Suddenly.

Why had he stopped?

Her eyes struggled open only to narrow into slits when she saw the expression on his face.

_Dammit!_ She lost control of the situation, just because he was doing stuff like that.

Of all the things to feel humiliation for, this, by far, was the strongest.

He caught the scowl on her face and raised an eyebrow before stepping back, arms crossed.

"...Eh?" Masami hummed out. He seemed to be waiting for something, but what?

When she took no action, Hibari leaned down until his mouth was by her ear.

"...If you desire revenge, now would be the time..."

His breath cool against the heated skin of her shoulder, but she didn't dare shiver. She bit her lip in contemplation. Normally, she would be all for taking revenge on Hibari when things like this happened. She was hesitant now because she was very aware of the fact that someone could come in, but the sound of women giggling in the next bath was the turning point. What if they heard her?

BUT DAMMIT, SHE WANTED REVENGE TOO!

"..." She looked up at Hibari beneath her lashes, her teeth still chewing her lip. He was watching her with an arrogant smirk on his face. It only made her feel more anguished at what she was about to do.

Stupid, rotten pride.

With a sigh, she put a hand on his toned chest for support as she stood up on her tippy-toes. Hibari's eyes widened with surprise as she lay a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away. She could feel her face heating up with embarrassment as she, ugh, fluttered her eyelashes.

Stupid, rotten pride.

"...Later?" she whispered. She was trying to say it in a seductive manner (and was failing miserably). She resisted pulling her arm away as it slid down the wet skin of his chest._ It felt nice and my god, what am I saying?_ Masami thought. _Bad Masami! Leave those thoughts in a more appropriate place!_

There was a long pause.

"...Fine," was followed by a hand pinching her bottom.

Masami jumped back.

Her head hit the rock wall behind her. Again

* * *

><p>There was something nice about shopping.<p>

Masami couldn't help but grin openly as she purchased the pair of white denim shorts and light blue tank top she was wearing right now. She'd asked the easygoing store owner if she could change into the clothes before buying them and he had agreed, maybe because she was a paying customer or that she was wearing some pretty wrinkled up clothes and he pitied her. It really didn't matter to her, just as long as she got something else to wear, she was all right.

Masami flitted out of the store, wrinkled school uniform tucked under her arm.

Now where was Kyouya?

She hadn't even known there was a town near the inn until just 10 minutes ago. Hibari had forced her onto his motorcycle without telling her anything (again) and they ended up in a small town at the base of the forested mountain.

It was a nice town. It was a bit like Namimori with the quaint feeling she got from this town, but it was still vastly different from Namimori in some ways too. There weren't a lot of people in the street. Heck, there weren't a lot of people that made up the population of the small town.

They were in a shopping district of sorts. It was a mix of new and old. The small town was transitioning to the more modern world, but wasn't quite there yet.

She passed an electronics store and then a yakiniku (Japanese barbeque) restaurant that looked like it had been there for years.

Masami could tell why Hibari liked this place.

She found him sitting on a bench under an umbrella outside a tea shop. He was, predictably, drinking tea with that same blank expression on his face. He looked a little constipated (annoyed), but that could have just been her imagination. She put up her hand to wave at him.

What she saw next made her freeze.

Three waitresses were standing by the door of the shop just watching him. And giggling.

...

"You're holding back," Masami stated in a purposefully mild tone. She sat down beside Hibari and ignored the glares from the girls by the door. The numerous bags she was holding were set down by their feet with a muffled plop on the dusty ground.

Hibari glanced at her. Hadn't she been the one that had wanted him to hide the dark aura he had around him most of the time?

Her blank orbs refused to make contact with his eyes even with him drilling a stare into her direction. Her lips were pressed in a tight line as she stared directly ahead at an old shopkeeper sweeping the front of his store with a determination not to meet his gaze. He heard the knock on wood. She was tapping her fingers against the wooden bench beneath them.

"You're jealous," he deadpanned. Wasn't this interesting? Masami stiffened.

"I am," she said primly. She didn't see him cock an eyebrow. She turned to him. "Why won't you scare them off?" Masami didn't hold any contempt for those girls in particular, but just the fact they were there wasn't making her feel too good.

He seemed amused by her attempts at civility.

"...they're not bothering anyone."

_They're bothering me._ Masami frowned. More than he could imagine. He hadn't used to attract any girls. She had to admit, he had always been handsome (and had maybe grown a little more with age),_ but he always had that killing aura around him back then, so-_

Hibari put his hand on her bare thigh. His thumb began tracing slow circles against the milky white skin of her inner thigh. Warmth coiled around inside her and those insane butterflies in her stomach were starting up again.

She shivered from, ironically, the heat from his callused hand.

_...so..._

Masami put a hand to her face to block the quivering of her lips and the blush painting her features. It was a good thing his form was blocking her from the curious eyes of those waitresses or else she would be even more embarrassed. She set her hand down just as quickly as it came up. She needed to scold him, dammit. Or punch him. Punching him would be good. Better, even.

She opened her mouth to shout at him only to recoil from the intense, predatory gaze she was greeted with.

He had been watching her expression all this time.

_...so..._

"...should I remind you of the frustration that I felt with Yamamoto Takeshi?" he whispered sinisterly into her ear.

_...so..._ She blinked. _What?_

She had just lost her train of thought.

"NO!" A little louder than what she had intended, but whatever. At least his hand wasn't near... _there_ anymore.

But she stood up and backed away a few feet, just in case.

"D-don't bring Takeshi up, you...!" She pointed a finger accusingly at him. So cruel... Trying to make her feel guilty about that.

It was working, which was why she was mad.

She didn't notice his jaw clench with annoyance. She had looked away to the ground. "I feel... bad enough already about that... so..." Masami paused when she realized something. "And also—"

She picked this time to turn even redder from the previous mishap and the exertion of shouting just now. It would definitely be bad for him to get frustrated, because she was sure he would show his "frustration" with means that weren't very, well, normal.

"...don't... get frustrated..." Masami ended lamely. Her knees shook at the thought of not being able to walk properly.

The last time he had been frustrated/angry...

"Compensation."

"Hm?" Masami whirled around to face him fully...

...and accidentally tripped forward.

"Aah..." One of her knees were on the bench between his legs, while her other leg was supporting the rest of her in a weird-looking standing position. Her hands were pushed against either sides of his head on the outer wall of the shop.

Masami hardly registered the indignant cries of the female servers by the door nor them rushing back inside. All she could see was Hibari and his once-in-a-while small smile plastered on his face to his half-lidded eyes dancing with amusement to the dark hair framing his face to her total and utter embarrassment.

"Uhh..."

"Compensation for just now," he clarified, smoothly taking her fluster as an opportunity to ask her of anything he wanted.

"...Umm..."

Hibari's eyes narrowed as her brain tried to compute what he was saying.

He better do this now while she was still confused.

Hibari puller her down.

He kissed her sensually, carefully weaving her long hair around his fingers to pull her down. He didn't coax her to open her mouth, but damn.

It felt like she was falling and flying at the same time.

Hibari was the only one who could do that.

He raised an eyebrow. "...so?"

"...okay," she said in a quiet, quiet voice.

* * *

><p>AN: Hah! XD

Sorry for the late update. What time I had on the computer wasn't dedicated to writing, unfortunately. Luckily, I have this all fleshed out. Yep. Two more chapters.

Thanks for reading and please review to tell me what you thought of it.

* * *

><p>Thank you to Senna-X3, Bluefeather, Kimyona-chan and hiyoko for reviewing!<p>

**Senna-X3**: Tee. Hee. X) That is all that is needed~  
><strong>Bluefeather: <strong>Unfortunately. ):  
><strong>Kimyona-chan: <strong>Don't worry too much about it~ You're fine in my books for apologizing instead of disappearing. I wasn't in a rage because of your review. And don't worry about digressing all the time LOL. I do it too.  
><strong>hiyoko: <strong>You found it! It's more of a spin-off rather than an epilogue. That's what I'm calling it now, at least. Hibari is such a manipulative jerk in this fic. It's fun writing those parts.


End file.
